


4 times Peter was an enigma and 1 time everyone knew who he was

by Jbfrank01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbfrank01/pseuds/Jbfrank01
Summary: Peter does things that makes no sense to others except those who know him until they all know who he is
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 296





	1. Peter and the different cars

1.

Consistently at 7:30 everyday a black vehicle would pull up in front of Midtown High School and Peter would come barreling out of the back door waving goodbye to the man who sat in the driver's seat. A few people turned to see who it was getting out of the car but most continued on assuming it was an Uber everyday only a few realizing it was typically the same driver just different vehicles. On occasion a blond man could be seen that look eerily familiar but no one could ever place it.

On this particular morning Peter was running late, Peter hadn’t listened to FRIDAYS final wake up call before his father and sister snuck into his room to yank his covers off laughing as they ran away. Peter rolled out of bed looking at his phone and rushing to put on clothes and collect his school things. Rushing into the kitchen Peter gave rushed good mornings before shoveling food into his mouth. His dads looked at him puzzled as he continued to eat until one of them cleared their throat.

“Peter honey, are you ok?” Steve asked him as he finished making Peter’s smoothie. Tony stood next to him with Morgan holding back a giggle.

“Yea Pops, just running late is all” Peter replied puzzled before he felt the cool sensation on his legs from the chair. Confused he looked down and realized he was just wearing his Spiderman boxers he had worn to bed. Turning red he booked it to his room to find pants before he had to leave. As he ran down the hall he could hear his dad laughing with Morgan and his pops telling them to quit it. Peter returned moments later sporting a pair of jeans.

“Hey Pops are you good to still drive me today?” Peter asked as he put on his shoes.

“Yea of course Pete, let me go get a jacket” Steve left the room. Tony turned to Peter who now sat at the bench in front of the elevator.

“Underoos do you have decathlon practice today or are you helping Harley I don’t remember?” Tony asked from the kitchen where he sat with his Stark pad and 3rd cup of coffee.

“I have practice but I was planning on helping Harley after. I’ll text you if that changes though!” Peter yelled as he got on to the elevator with Steve. In a few weeks Peter would finally be able to drive himself to school which meant he didn’t have to rely on his parents or Happy for rides, and he couldn’t be more excited. Once they entered the garage they walked over to where Steve always parked his cars. After Steve married Tony he let himself indulge in certain things that he had always wished he would be able to when he was a kid. One of these things was cars, Steve had acquired several vintage cars that Peter always thought were really cool, his favorite being a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro.

“Pops, why do we never take one of your cooler cars?” Peter asked as they got into the so-called ‘family car’, a Black Range Rover that Tony claimed was the best option to accommodate all their stuff. Despite this Steve was the only one to drive it unless they were going somewhere out of the city.

“I don’t know, I guess it's part of keeping a low-profile when I drop you off at school. If you want I’ll drive one next time I drop-off or pick you up” Steve responded as he started the car and began the drive to school. Peter smiled because he knew his pops would do anything for him. As they began to pull into the drop off area Peter spotted MJ and Ned in their usual meeting spot smiling when they saw the car and started walking over. When they got to the front Peter hopped out and heard the window rolling down.

“Good morning Ned, MJ” Steve said as the teens smiled and greeted him back.

“Goodbye Dad” Peter groaned as he looked back at his smirking father before he started to walk away.

“Don’t forget to text us your plans later” Steve called after Peter who noticed Flash coming towards them in the distance. Peter looked back at his pops.

“Of course Pops! I’ll see you later!” Peter smiled before practically pushing his friends into the building before Flash could notice them. The rest of the day was fine. Peter floated in and out of class knowing he already knew what they were learning, choosing to figure out a solution to the new webs he was trying to develop. Everything was fine until half-way through practice Peter pulled out his phone to text his dads that he was going to be done in a half hour or so and would need a ride home. Peter turned to Ned as he typed.

“Do you need a ride home today?” Peter asked Ned not looking up.

“Dude, that would be great, I really don’t want to walk. It looks like it might rain.” Ned responded happily. Peter continued texting until he got a response that his pops would be there to pick them up.

“Cool, pops will be here to pick us up, he’ll be outside when we're done!” Peter responded by putting his phone away after texting Harley he’d be back soon.

“Hey Penis, you don’t have to lie, we all know you Uber to school so it looks like you’re not the poor orphan you are” Flash snarled from across the class. Mr. Harrington kept his attention on the computer paying them no mind.

“Flash, if he’s so poor how can he afford Uber everyday?” MJ quipped “now back to what we were doing” MJ returned to the practice questions they were going over until practice was over. Peter checked his phone again noticing his pops had texted him he was outside and he had a surprise for Peter. Peter groaned remembering the conversation they had had this morning not looking forward to what awaited them outside. As Peter, Ned and MJ exited the building Peter noticed his Pops leaning on the hood of his car on the phone with someone. Peter chuckled, his father preferred to talk on the phone outside of the car so he was free to move his hands. Ending the call with whoever it was when he noticed Peter he smiled and waved. Peter was grateful his pops was barely recognizable with the beard he was growing in a competition with his uncles for no shave November.

“Woah dude, that car is awesome!” Ned exclaimed grabbing Peter who finally tore his eyes away from Steve to look at what car he brought. Peter choked, it was the Camaro, his pops never used that car unless he was feeling nostalgic or in this matter wanted to impress his son on his versatility. Peter rushed down to give his dad a hug. He may be 17 but that doesn’t mean when his dad does something amazing like this he couldn’t be thankful for him.

“Pops, you really didn’t have to, I was just asking this morning” Peter stated kind of upset he made his pops go through all the trouble.

“Nonsense Pete, I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t want to!” Steve responded hugging his son back thankful for the moment cause they weren’t as often as they used to be. Steve got into the car letting Ned and now MJ get into the back seat as Peter sat up front with a large smile. Several kids from the team gawked at them as they got into the car, surprised by the old car in prime condition and the large man hugging calling Peter Pete who also knew his friends. Some of the onlookers recognized him as the man that could be seen dropping Peter off but were still none the wiser. As the group began pulling away Flash saw the car and commented on how cool it was to his friends making a few people chuckle cause they knew who was in the car but went along with their days confused by who Peter Parker really was.


	2. Peter and his fashionable outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter seemingly had a way with clothing, one day he would be wearing a bad science pun t-shirt with an old sweatshirt or button down and the next he would be wearing a sweater could be a small fortune not to mention Peters shoes and such.

Peter, Harley, MJ, Ned and Shuri played a game where they would have the opportunity to dress Peter up whenever he got into one of his moods, this was typically when he was getting stressed or something was going wrong. The first time they played this game was over the summer when Harley and Peter were going to Tony to a conference in California. Peter was working like crazy to perfect the project they were presenting and had forgotten about packing for the week long trip. This meant when the five of them were going to hang out Peter was going to have to pack, but he didn’t know what to bring inciting them to all pick out an outfit for him instead. Tony came in while they were choosing outfits and insisted on choosing one too. During the trip Peter had been complimented on how fashionable that it became the game. Now for about a week once a month The five of them would take some of their movie night and each pick out an outfit for Peter with Tony, Steve or Morgan coming in to pick the last outfit out. Tonight was one of those nights, The five of them sat on the ground in Peter’s room with a bottle in the middle to decide who got to pick out the outfit first. They would argue over who got to go first in the beginning that now they spin a bottle to decide.

“Hey Peter are you ready yet?” Called Steve from somewhere.

“Yea Pops were just getting ready, is it your turn tonight?” Peter responded as a head peaked around the corner of the door to reveal a smiling Steve.

“Dad and I played rock, paper, scissors and I won” grinned Steve as he came to sit down with the group.

“Pops this time please don’t make me look like an old man” Chuckled Peter. Since getting married and being out of the ice Steve’s style had evolved from khakis and button downs to include sweaters and more fashionable pieces. 

“Pete, you looked so good, I couldn’t resist” Steve smirked back from across the group. Peter leaned down and began the activities. MJ was first followed by  **Steve, Harley, Shuri and Ned** . Peter sat back as they picked out his outfits from head to toe giggling when someone would pull out something ridiculous but then put it back cause it was ‘too much’. 

Monday morning came and MJ and Ned stood diligently outside the school waiting for Peter’s arrival. Unbeknownst to Peter the group had colluded this week to go all out making sure that Peter looked fashion week ready each day before their winter break. MJ was excited but you wouldn’t know she had put a lot of effort into the outfit even consulting a magazine for inspiration.

When Peter finally pulled up to the school to get out it turned heads. Steve decided to drive Peter in the Camaro again claiming he was going to miss the car while they were away but MJ had asked him to, knowing it would complete the look. Peter climbed out of the car wearing a maroon short sleeve collared shirt with black and white stripes and sea foam pants with a pair of white converse and his ‘fancy backpack’ as his dad called it, a clean North Face he typically saved for trips so he wouldn’t lose it if he had to be Spiderman out of the blue, and a pair of Raybans with his Stark Watch and the bracelet Nat gave him which he’s pretty sure has a tracer in it but has yet to ask.

“Looking good SR” MJ had taken to calling him SR for Stark-Rogers after finding out his last name wasn’t really his last name. 

“MJ don’t you think this all a bit much?” Peter asked as he adjusted the shirt and hair for the third time since getting out of the car.

“Pete you look great don’t worry” Steve called as he rolled up the window and pulled away.

“Also why couldn’t I wear a jacket?” Peter asked, shivering in the December cold.

“I said you could bring a jacket, you just couldn’t wear it into the building” MJ responded, smirking. They turned to go into the building, Peter getting a chill from the feeling of so many people looking at him, today was even worse cause people could see muscle definition in his arms. 

“Yo Penis whats with the get up?” Flash yelled from across the hall “steal some clothes so you don’t look so poor?” Flash did this essentially every time Peter wore something noticeably expensive but never for his basic jeans that Tony insisted being from the same place he got his or the button downs that despite looking old were new and even more expensive sometimes then his jeans. 

“Just ignore him Peter” Ned commented as they walked to their lockers.

“It's just annoying cause we all know but whatever” Peter replied pulling out his phone to see if Harley responded to the picture of his outfit yet.

“MJ it's cold, when can I put on the sweatshirt?” whined Peter as they entered the classroom.

“Never” MJ responded, smirking as Peter rolled his eyes. The rest of the day passed without incident.

Peter rolled out of bed the next morning going to the next outfit that had been picked out for him, today was his pops. When Peter looked at the outfit he was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to wear an outfit like the pictures of his pops when he was first pictured in this century.

“Morning Underoos, looking good” Tony commented as he entered the kitchen Steve was getting Morgan ready for the day. Peter was wearing black skinny jeans, a jean jacket, with a black shirt and a pair of black combat boots with his glasses and a simple gold chain. But today you could see the other necklace Peter wore of St Elmo that his pops gave him when they found out about Spiderman. 

“Thanks, I’m kind of surprised Pops picked this out” Peter responded as he made himself a bowl of cereal.

“Oh cause of how he used to dress?” Tony asked. Peter just nodded “Well after we started dating and he was able to really go shopping and see what out there his style got a lot better. He even picks out my outfits a lot, he has a way with colors.” Tony replied, smiling at a memory as he took another sip of coffee.

“Bye Pops, Bye Morgan love you both” Peter called as he got on the elevator waving goodbye to Tony. Happy drove him to school. 

Once again MJ and Ned stood patiently waiting for Peter to arrive at school so they could see his outfit of the day. When Peter got out of the car he once again turned heads. Peter was thankful he wasn’t in such a flashy car this time. When he walked up to Ned and MJ he did a little spin showing off the look of the day, even lifting his foot up to show them off which made MJ choke on the coffee she was drinking. Peter and Ned’s heads shot up looking at her to make sure everything was ok before they walked into the building to go to class. Once they were in the classroom MJ asked Peter to show her the bottom of his shoes. Peter chuckled knowing exactly where this was going to go.

“MJ they are what you think they are which is why I won’t be taking them off my feet, especially with gym class” Peter shook his head chuckling but before he could put his foot down a voice erupted from behind them.

“Penis Parker did you go out and steal those shoes or did you buy a pair of knockoffs and paint the bottoms red?” Flash jabbed, going to grab at Peter’s foot who quickly put it down.

“Flash you can think whatever you need to think” Peter responded turning back to MJ and Ned rolling his eyes. What Peter didn’t know was their teacher was listening and his interest was piqued, never noticing before the monthly occurrence of Peter blatantly wearing expensive and flashy clothing and was concerned how Peter was getting such goods.

Wednesday was different Harley and Peter were going out after school on a date to the New York Hall of Science because Harley was going to make sure everything was up to Tony’s standards as Stark Industries had a new exhibit there, it was also Harleys turn to chose Peter’s outfit which meant it was going to be something similar to what peter usually wears, or was it.

“I look ridiculous!” Peter cried as he entered the kitchen. Steve and Tony looked at Peter giving him a once over as Morgan burst into a fit of giggles.

“Little Miss” Steve chided “Peter, hon you look great” Peter looked down at himself, he was going to kill Harley. He was wearing black tapered slacks with a pair of balck shiny dress shoes, a white button down with a black tie and a grey sweater over top with his glasses again. 

“Dad I look like freaking Harry Potter”

“Language” Tony cried covering Morgan’s ears and laughing. Steve swatted his arm with the spatula he was holding.

“You don’t look that bad Pete” Steve responded “You are able to somewhat pull off the look so don’t worry!” Steve gave a thumbs up before returning to flipping pancakes.

Happy smirked as Peter got into the car before driving them to Midtown. Today however Peter asked to be dropped off around the block so he could go in the other entrance and hopefully avoid some unwanted attention. Peter texted Ned and MJ the plan telling them he’d meet them in first period. Peter called Harley as he walked into the building but he was still asleep so Peter left him a message saying he was going to kill him later for this. When Peter entered the class room a few people giggled but MJ broke into a full on laugh while Ned tried to restrain himself. 

“Hey Penis Parker, sorry I mean Wannabe Harry Potter Penis Parker you're looking absolutely magically stupid today. You and Harry are quite alike you know, both orphans nobody wants. Only difference is you have no money.” Flash remarked as the bell rang. The rest of the day passed with jabs being made at Peter about his outfit but they were all in ‘good fun’ as they would say. 

Finally Peter was on the way of the building with Ned and MJ going to loosen the tie and outfit when he remembered he had his date with Harley meaning he had to keep wearing the outfit and he groaned.

Peter made eye contact with Harley who was standing in front of his truck wearing a matching sweater and pants but decided to keep his tie loose and sneakers let out a loud whistle as the trio got closer.

“Harley, stop” whined Peter who rolled his eyes after giving Harley a once over. 

“Sorry babe, you just look like what I picture in my dreams” Harley responded, making Peter go bright red to which Harley enveloped him a hug.

“Get a room” Ned responded as he smiled, his friend had been through a lot but this year and harley really made it seem like it was on the up and up.

“Keener, you may be smart but your fashion sense is impeccable” MJ comment without looking up from her phone.

“Thank you MJ, I could not have done it without Harry Potter and Peter’s looks. Now if you will excuse us we have a date” Harley responded opening the door for Peter who rolled his eyes as he got in.

The date went well and Peter no longer minded the outfit after Harley’s reaction to it.

Thursday was a good day, it was one day closer to the Friday and one day closer to the vacation they were leaving for on Sunday. Today was Shuri’s turn which usually meant something really geek chic as Morgan once put it. Peter pulled on the button down he got cause it didn't have the company's emblem on the outside but Peters always suspected his dad had it removed for him. On top he pulled on a sweater that matched the blue with in the shirt a lovely brooks brothers sweater that matched one his pops had with khakis and sneakers. Shuri left a note saying to wear his old glasses and ruffle his hair like he's been in the lab. Peter chuckled as he complied with the directions sending Shuri a picture before he left for the kitchen. 

“Morning” Peter called as he walked into the kitchen. Steve turned to greet Peter as Tony looked up from his coffee and Morgan ran over to give her brother a hug. Peter picked her up and brought her back, depositing her on her chair as she giggled. 

“Have you started packing for the trip yet?” questioned Steve from where he stood making Peter’s smoothie.

“No I’m going to tonight, I even put it on my calendar” Peter responded happily as he made grabby hands at the toast Tony was eating. Tony rolled his eyes and handed over the other piece, knowing Peter doesn’t eat enough despite never being seen without food. 

“I’ll even show you a few outfits but I gotta go” Peter yelled back after grabbing his smoothie from Steve. A half hour later Peter was hopping out of the car waving goodbye to Happy and stubbing his toe on the sidewalk. Peter looked down and saw the small but noticeable scuff mark on his shoe. When the trio finally made it to class Peter tore off his shoe getting to work on removing the scuff mark. 

“Peter” whispered Ned “are those the shoes I think they are?” questioned Ned who was Peter, Harley and Shuri when they bought the shoes, MJ had been at a family thing. 

“Yes” Peter responded “They’re Shuri’s favorite shoes and she said they went perfect with the outfit” Peter whisper yelled back. Peter was so engrossed he hadn’t noticed Flash come into the room and made a bee line for Peter snatching the shoe out of his hand and inspecting the shoe for the authenticity label which he saw. Peter groaned knowing what was going to come next was not going to be fun.

“Flash give me my shoe back” Peter said nicely trying to grab them back. 

“Parker did you steal these, that’s the only explanation for why you have these shoes, I couldn’t even get these shoes. Only uber wealthy and friends of the family could get these” Flash gaped holding the limited edition Nikes which were a collaboration. In reality Shuri pulled a few strings and got them for him but Flash would never believe that. 

“Flash give him his shoe back” the teacher called from the front of the room. Flash looked deflated and gave it back to Peter who finished scrubbing away the scuff and putting the shoe back on. The day was fine and it was the first day Peter never got cold and mentally reminded himself to say thank you to Shuri next time he saw her. Before Peter went to bed he realized he forgot to pack deciding he would do it tomorrow. Patrol had gone longer than he had planned.

Peter jumped out of bed excited it was the last day before break and Ned chose his outfit which was always fun and a reference to one of the shows or movies they watched. When Peter entered his closet and looked he realized this week was anything but that. In Front of him laid a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a grey shirt with a short sleeve button down with various blues and a pair of white vans. Ned insisted he buy last the time they were at the mall. The last part Peter groaned about several chains Peter had laid in front of him including the one his dad bought him as a joke after they all discussed what their rapper names would be when Ned and MJ came over for a movie night. It was a gold chain that said Lil S-R but was pronounced Sir. Tony had thought it was so funny he had it made for Peter and made him walk around with it for a month after claiming it was better than a name tag as everyone called him Little Sir. Peter smiled at the memory as he entered the kitchen. 

“Peter you’re wearing your chain, I love it!” commented Tony who had been so excited to give it to him.

“Yea yea” Peter responded grabbing his breakfast and heading for the elevator. “By all see you later. Love you”

As the car pulled up to school Peter noticed Ned and MJ standing by the stairs with their phones out. Peter knew Ned was going to be excited about this outfit especially since Peter actually wore the chain instead of laughing and leaving it at home. Peter got out of the car and Ned ran up with his phone video of him and yelling lil SR what do you have to say about your dad. Peter laughed responding 

“No comment” and shielding his face from the camera as he's seen his dads do so many times before. 

“Alright alright let's see the fit” laughed MJ who took a picture to send the Shuri. “Not too bad SR you can sorta pull it off”   
“Come on let's go in” Peter responded laughing. Peter felt people staring and whispering again but it was not only about Peter’s chain but his physique, the shirt was a bit tighter than he had originally realized somewhat revealing the defined muscles underneath.

When they entered the classroom laughing everyone turned and stared at them. Peter did his best to ignore them opting to continue the conversation until Flash came up and tried to rip the chain off his neck to much avail. Tony had insured the chain couldn’t come off when he had it made as well as a tracker to ensure they always knew its location.

“What the hell is this Penis, who's lil SR cause that's sure as hell not you” Flash spat at Peter as he continued to try and rip the chain off. Peter backed away a bit more forcefully than necessary causing Flashes arm to yank making him even more angry. Flash sulked away and the teacher took notice. As class was ending his teacher requested Peter stay as she had to talk to him.

“Peter you need to tell me where you got that necklace cause it looks far from fake.” His teacher asked with a tight lip smile.

“Ma’am my dad got it for me” Peter responded in a small voice confused by what was happening. 

“Peter I’m concerned you’re lying so I’m going to contact your guardian” his teacher responded, giving him a small smile.

“You mean my father?” questioned Peter annoyed she was buying into the orphan crap Flash spewed. Peter was fed up with it, he loved his family and friends and was annoyed anyone was willing to say he was lying.

“Sure” she responded looking almost annoyed.

Later on in the day Peter was called down to the office and a chorus of oohs erupted with Flash going so far as to say Penis Parkers finally getting in trouble like he deserves. Peter shook it off and headed to the office standing in the room was his pops looking pissed off. Peter sulked into the office giving Steve a half-hearted hello.

“Peter what's going on?” Steve asked scratching at the beard that was still in place just trimmed since November.

“Ah Peter, Mr. Rogers come in” Principal Morita motioned and the two followed. “Now you’re probably wondering why you’ve been called in today” Steve nodded annoyed it was taking so long and he still didn’t know “Well Peter your?” Steve looked furious now.

“Son” Steve finished for him, his hand tightening around Peter’s shoulder just enough that if he didn’t have super strength it would hurt.

“Your son had been accused of stealing by another student and a teacher is concerned it has happened before” Morita continued. Steve chuckled knowing his son would never steal going as far as ensuring everything he’s ever borrowed was returned to their rightful owner, once crying when he forgot to bring a book from the library back to school to return. 

“What was he accused of stealing” Steve asked feigning concern

“Most noticeably the chain his wearing Mr. Rogers. Do you know how Peter came to possess the item?” Morita questioned. Steve shifted in his seat before responding.

“Of course I do, my husband, I helped pick it out with him” Steve responded

“Then why does it have nothing to do with Peter?” Morita asked before holding back.

“If you must know it is a play on our last names and what my husband’s employees refer to Peter as” Steve responded to his annoyance coming through. Steve readjusted his ball cap and the fake glasses he always wore when he had to go into Peter’s school. 

“Mr. Rogers, this is not the first time Peter has come to school with costly items according to his teachers it's usually for a week at a time before Peter returns to normal clothing or what he usually wears. One student so graciously documented this week's outfits noting his total came out to a couple thousand dollars not including the chain” Steve rolled his eyes at the principal before responding choosing his words carefully.

“Well Principle Morita as you know our family donates a fair amount of money to the school each year which should give you the idea we’re comfortable and if we chose to give our son certain things it should be none of your concern now if we’re done I’m going to take Peter shopping” Steve smirked at the principle before standing up and wrapping an arm around Peter and taking his bag. 

“Pops are you serious?” Peter asked, hiding his excitement.

“Now son what does Captain America always say… it's never ok to lie” Steve responded before laughing and holding Peter tighter. Flash gaped at the sight of Peter walking out to the school with a tall large man laughing.

Peter finally packed for their vacation that night happily including some of the new things he bought that day. Peter liked dressing up and looking good after all he was the one to pick out a majority of his clothes in the store he just felt it was easier to dress how he does during school so he didn’t get questions saving his nice and fashionable outfits for weekends, going out to dinner and vacations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for my dear friend I used to write for before I lost my account but now I'm back cause its summer and I'm bored


	3. Winter Vacation and Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes social media and the trips his family took this time he decided to post some of the pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter, hope you enjoy!

The Stark-Rogers family had a tradition, it started when Peter was 3, a family trip to Malibu in the winter for the last Stark Industries board meeting of the year and a trip to the ‘Avenger’s’ beach house to celebrate memorial weekend with different trips spread throughout the year and summer. When Peter was five Steve told Tony one night how he always wanted to learn how to ski and that year after the board meeting they flew to their new cabin in Aspen, Colorado where Steve learned. This vacation has happened every year since, this year was no different Peter just decided to document it.

“Daaaaaaad, are we going yet? What time did you tell Harley to get here? Pops, there you are” Steve came in with his carry on bag full of new books to read. “Are we eating now or later?”   
“Petey, are you ever not hungry?” Steve responded chuckling. “We’ll stop for something before the airport but here” tossing him a granola bar before going to get Morgan. Peter sat on the counter munching away as he scrolled through instagram watching his dads scramble. 

“Peter” Morgan said as she came running into the kitchen stopping directly in front of her brother. Peter chuckled knowing she was about to ask for something since she used his full name.

“Yes Morgan?” Peter responded accentuating her name and looking down at her smiling. 

“Can you come help me? Papa said I needed to bring a book and I can’t reach the one I want” Peter rolled his eyes and hopped down walking towards the library. Steve made it a rule that everyone needed to bring a book on vacation. Peter was able to get away this time by bringing a textbook. 

“Underoos, Maguna, are you ready to go? Tony called as a bag could distinctly be heard being dropped and Steve’s laugh bellowing through the halls. Peter smiled at Morgan as they raced to their dads, something that had become a thing between the two. Peter pulled out his phone snapping a photo of his dads and Morgan holding their bags ready to go. Peter had promised his friends and cousins to document the trip as Harley was coming with them. The family got on the elevator and headed down stairs to meet Happy and Harley.

“Ah, good morning Potato boy” Tony called out to Harley who was leaning on the car with his bag in one hand and the other a bag of sandwiches from Peter’s favorite shop. “Oooh and you brought what I asked, I knew you were good for something” Tony chuckled as he passed Steve his bag. Peter pulled out his phone again snapping a photo of Harley who had a neck pillow on and his sunglasses slightly askew on his nose, the bags weighing down his arms with a sloppy grin. “Pete if you’re done ogling Harley could you hand pops your bags?” Tony chuckled as he got into the passenger seat. Steve just shook his head, smiling and taking the bags from his blushing son. They got in the car and set off towards the airport. When Steve and Tony announced to the public they were dating Steve insisted they fly commercial Tony fought back calling out that he had a private plane for a reason; but once Peter became their son and they decided to keep him from the public Steve finally agreed to fly private. Once the kids settled in the car Peter took a selfie of him and Harley as well as one of his dads backs and the streets in front of them posting it on his story writing ‘I’m sooo ready for this break’. Harley laughed into Peter's shoulder as he posted.

“Alright we’re here” Steve said as he parked the car in front of the Stark Industries Airport a few men rushed out to meet them taking their luggage on to the plane. Peter chuckled to himself watching his pops try and not help them and focus on getting Morgan on the plane and settled. Tony grabbed their bags and followed behind leaving Peter and Harley to take up the rear. Peter took a boomerang of the plane posting it to his trip story.

“Can we eat now?” Peter asked when they were up in the air. Steve chuckled and nodded.

“Always hungry” Steve laughed in Tony’s direction. Tony was asleep first laying on Steve who continued reading his book looking down at Tony or one of his kids ever so often. Next was Morgan who fell asleep on top of Tony watching a movie. Steve followed quickly leaving Peter and Harley to their own devices, which meant they sat watching vines and funny youtube videos. Peter fell asleep about a half hour later soon followed by Harley. The sleeping group was awoken as the plane got ready for descent.

“Ok so here’s the plan” Tony started when they were all awake ”I have to go meet Pep at the office to finalize the plan for the board meeting, Harls she said you might want to come with if you’re not too tired, but that’s not till later she's has a dinner party. But anyways right now I’m thinking sushi, we can even go to that place you like” Tony finished looking at Peter. Everyone nodded in agreement, Steve smiled at Tony as they got up to exit. A limo waited for them as they got off the plane ready to take them to the restaurant.

Dinner was great, they laughed and talked about the plan for the rest of the trip. After dinner the group split up Tony and Harley going to SI while Steve, Peter and Morgan went to the house.

In the morning the group woke up decently early for vacation adjusting from the jetlag. Tony got ready his day of meetings while the rest got ready for their annual outing to Rodeo Drive. Steve had started it when Peter was little, taking him to sit and draw while Tony worked but as he started getting more into fashion it became a trip both for the shopping and the views. 

Steve wore one of his go to going out looks, a blue sweater with khaki shorts and sneakers with a ball cap and sunglasses. He still had a small beard that he groomed to perfection. Peter wore shorts with a t-shirt, a jean jacket and sneakers. He wore sunglasses but Peter was anonymous so he didn’t have to worry about covering his face too much. Harley wore his usual outfit and Morgan wore a sundress Steve found and loved. Steve was so thankful he could do this with his family let alone have one. The group ate breakfast together starting their day. Peter took a picture of his outfit before they left realizing he only took a couple photos at dinner and of the sunset.

The group shopped for a while each getting something new and Steve picking out some stuff for Tony. The group split for lunch, Peter insisting he and Harley needed a lunch date. 

“Babe where are we going?” Harley asked as Peter guided them. Peter had planned this making them lunch reservations at a place he read about on buzzfeed. 

“We’re almost there, don’t worry” Peter replied as they walked the last block to the place. Peter took a picture of the two of them Harley wrapping his arms around Peter and burying his head in Peter’s neck. Peter posted it on his story commenting on it ‘lunch with this one’ with heart eyes and tagging the location. Within minutes he had replies from Ned and Shuri commenting how cute they were but then there was also Flash which Peter groaned at before opening the response. ‘How much did he cost ya’ Flash asked with the laughing emojis. Peter was happy and nothing was changing that.

The group reunited for dinner at the house. Most of dinner was spent with Morgan telling Tony a full recap of the day down to the outfits she tried on and funny things she saw throughout the day. Tony listened dutifully participating at the right points. Peter just sat back and enjoyed it. After dinner they sat around the fire pit and relaxed. Peter posted a picture on his story saying he was going to miss the house.

The group woke up early getting right out of the house and to the airport ready for the trip to start for all of them. Tony had made sure ahead of time that everything was perfect at the house for when they got there. When they got off the plane it was picture perfect Peter snapped a picture and they piled into the cars. The boys drove with Tony who was going to pick up lunch while Steve and Morgan drove directly to the house. 

After lunch the group went through the ‘ski closet’ and pulled out all of their gear. Steve had gathered a decent amount of stuff throughout the years especially since Peter and Morgan never seemed to be the same size when they visited requiring them to get new things. Harley had never skied before but he was tall enough to borrow Steve’s extra stuff. He had to buy his own clothes though. The group got dressed, the car service picked them up bringing them to the slope. Peter took a video of all of them wearing their helmets and goggles. They asked a random person to take a few photos all together pulling off their goggles for one or two. The person taking the photo looked puzzled for a second but shaking off whatever they were thinking. They group headed up the lift to the bunny hill so they could get a few practice runs in and Steve taught Harley. Morgan went flying down the hill. You could hear her laughing as Tony chased after telling her to be safe. Steve began to teach Harley as Peter recorded from the side. About half way down Harley got the hang of it and started picking up pace until he wiped out. Peter was still recording and starting laughing hysterically, Steve even joining in.

“Harley, babe are you okay?” Peter asked, trying to mask his laugh as he came up to his boyfriends side pulling him up, Peter held his hand down the rest of the hill forcing Harley to go at a normal speed. Steve passed them going to meet Tony and Morgan at the bottom of the hill. 

“How’d it go?” Steve asked as he stepped out of his skis. 

“It was so good!” Morgan cheered. Steve picking her up and smiling. Tony took a picture of the two who were currently discussing which hill they should go to next. Tony turned to look up the hill taking another video but of Peter who was comically trying to help Harley make it down without falling again. When they finally made it down Steve was already sitting with Morgan on his lap, his helmet and goggles now replaced with sunglasses and a hat, each nursing a hot chocolate as Tony sat with a coffee, his helmet and goggles still on. Peter laughed taking a picture of them before turning the camera and taking a picture of him and Harley. As they sat down Steve and Morgan stood up announcing they were going to go find another hill. Tony tipped his head back to finish his drink and followed after them. Peter and Harley each have a hot chocolate before going back up and doing it again several more times.

“Hey boys” Tony called as he glided up to them “how’s it going?” Peter lifted up his goggles and opened his eyes all the way and sighed. Harley pushed him lighty yelling about not calling him out. Tony just chuckled as Morgan came up stopping right in front of Peter kicking snow up. Steve followed after stopping next to Tony reaching down to kiss him on the cheek and murmuring something. 

Steve offered to run through everything with Harley one more time before the mountain closed for the night. While the two left Peter went to a different hill with Morgan and Tony craving the challenge he hadn’t got yet. Tony, Peter and Morgan decided to make a race out of it since none of them had run it yet. Morgan and Peter were neck and neck Tony trailing behind but not by much. Peter won the race followed by Morgan then Tony. The group decided to sit outside the lodge for a bit taking a fire pit and talking about the day. Tony had another cup of coffee while the rest had hot chocolate. The group did a round of pictures and Peter took a photo of everyone with the sun glaring really bright so you could make out the form but couldn’t tell who it was. 

“Hi can everyone like my instagram post please?” Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen in fresh clothes. Peter’s post started accumulating likes and comments. At some point tho flash commented saying ‘I like the pictures how much did they set you back’ his buddies following suit and commenting similar things. 

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it they were packing up and heading home for the Avenger’s New Year celebration. 

“Peter” Harley whispered “babe” Harley was speechless so instead he grabbed Peter kissing him senseless. The group had decided to get dressed up like the adults this year meaning tuxes and dresses. Shuri took a photo, MJ smirked while Cooper yelled get a room. Harley broke the kiss while Peter looked down his face completely red. Harley pulled him to a bear hug before he broke it to speak to the group. “So who’s ready? I heard they can get wild!” Harley smirked knowing full well what they had been planning to do. Peter, Harley, Shuri and Cooper were going to go talk to the various Avengers while MJ, Ned and Cassie grabbed the alcohol before meeting again in the media room. Nate and Morgan were hanging out on the couch playing a game on their Stark Pads. The plan went off without a hitch getting a cheer all around. Peter posted to his story throughout the night making sure to only capture certain faces. As it neared midnight the teens were thoroughly intoxicated and Peter made a mistake. He posted a video of him and Harley singing along to the performance on tv. Peter didn’t realize he posted it to the wrong story. He made another mistake again when the ball dropped. Peter took a video of him and Harley kissing and then flipped the camera to show Tony and Steve hugging among others in the room. In the morning Peter received a ton of comments answering none rather leaving them on read. It didn’t make sense to anyone who didn’t know so Peter ignored it and it eventually went away. 

When Peter went back to school after break he got a few questions about it but no one had realized the obvious yet. Peter was followed by the Avengers private and public accounts, the private accounts also followed Ned and MJ for the most part. Peter was good but he wasn’t great, it really was crazy how no one noticed everything Flash had been saying for years was false or at least no one was willing to admit they made a mistake about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!


	4. Peter’s Unexplained Absences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters absent a lot no one but Ned and MJ know why, he does the right thing and brings a note but one teachers fed up

Peter had the tendency to with short warning or none at all miss school and no one knew why. Sometimes Peter would say it was a part of his Stark Industries internship but even with the paperwork the school didn’t believe him. Ned said maybe it was because he would come back tan and rested half the time but the other half he would come back looking a bit sick. Peter would always come to school armed with a note that the school couldn’t say no to, until they did. 

“Good morning, I have an excuse note for my absences”. Tony had to go to California for a presentation which meant Peter and Harley needed to be there too. Peter designed the biological component to the defense system where Harley and Tony focused on the other aspects. While they were out there Peter took full advantage of the spring sun, tanning whenever he had the chance. This meant Peter came back to school several shades darker than when he left. The attendance lady gave him a look up and down then at the note before responding.

“I’m going to need to talk to a parent” Peter looked at her puzzled before responding she could do whatever she needed the note was legit. Peter shook his head and left to find Ned and MJ. As he walked he texted his dads about the situation. Tony responded almost immediately with the laughing face with Steve replying soon after ‘really, I signed the note and everything’. Peter shook his head chuckling as he saw Ned.

“They didn’t take the note again,” Peter said as he walked over to the duo. “This is the 4th time too” 

“Maybe it's because you look tan as hell and everyone else is a deathly pale” MJ responded as they started walking towards class. When they entered Peter made his way to the front to turn in the work he missed.

“Here’s my homework,” Peter said, handing the teacher the stack of papers. 

“Peter I’m sorry I can’t accept this until we have a meeting with your guardians, there was a concern raised about your absences so until we work it out I need to give you a zero” Peter’s teacher stared Peter down with a faint snarl "that's not going to be an issue right?". Peter went to argue but decided it wasn’t worth it nodded his head no and headed to his seat. 

“Dude what was that about?” Ned asked as Peter sat down.

“He won’t accept the work cause apparently he has a problem with my attendance too. He wants to have a meeting with my parents. I don’t think my dads are both going to be able to make it.” Peter looked down at his hands trying to conceal his concern.

“Well whatever it is your dads will work it out they’re great like that” Ned replied patting Peter’s back “So how was the trip?” Peter and Ned talked about the trip until class started.

“Hey Penis” Flash whisper shouted from behind “did you run away from home again? You know no one would blame you if next time you didn’t come back” Flash chuckled

“Flash just go shove it somewhere” Peter responded agitated by the notion he would run away from his amazing family. Peter ignored the rest of Flashes taunts for the remainder of class. During lunch Peter stepped into an empty hall to call his dads. He wasn’t sure who would be available so he called both.

“Peter what’s wrong?” Tony asked as soon as the call connected. Peter didn’t respond immediately instead Steve interjected.

“Peter, are you ok hon? Does this have anything to do with the note?”  
“Ummm yea, my teacher said my parents needed to come and meet with him because of my absences. My teacher doesn’t think anyone will come” Peter responded quietly embarrassed with himself. 

“Right ok Underoos, Pops and I are gonna chat and we'll text you what’s up after, deal?” Tony responded obviously agitated. 

“We love you Petey, and Morgan says hi” Steve added before Peter disconnected the call. Peter sulked back to the cafeteria knowing his dad was about to blow this way out of proportion. Peter’s teacher didn’t believe he had a S.I. internship which made explaining the situation that much harder. Peter found Ned and MJ sitting at their usual table so he sat down and started eating. Peter listened as Ned talked about the game they had been playing. Peter’s phone started to ring with a shrill startling the group, it was his dads. 

“Ok Petey so the plan is Dad and I are going to come during the last period of the day and we're gonna meet with your principal and your teacher is going to join us” Steve said knowing full well Peter was about to argue.

“Pops you both don’t have to come” Peter responded quickly

“Oh but we do Peter” Tony interjected before Peter could finish, he could hear his dad was angry even though he was trying to hide it. “Harley is going to stay with Morgan so we can be there as long as it takes to get it through their thick skulls” Tony continued.

“Ok,” Peter responded quietly, concerned how it was going to go. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and before Peter knew it, it was the last period and he was being called down to the office. 

Peter met his teacher in the office. His teacher looked at him smirking.

“Sir before we go in I just want to tell you I wasn’t lying and I’m sorry it came to this” Peter said confidently. Before his teacher could respond, principal Morita came out of his office to greet them.

“Right so before we go in there I need you to sign this please” Principal Morita directed at Peter’s teacher.

“What is it?” He responded confused. Peter smirked knowing his dads would bring more NDAs then they would need just in case.

“It's just a Non-disclosure Agreement, you need it in order to speak with Peter’s parents” Peter’s teacher took the papers signing them looking more confused and annoyed than ever. When he finished they were led into the office.

“Captain, Sir,” Peter said, looking at his dads smirking. He only used those names when he wanted to appear important or something happened. 

“Underoos, thanks for joining” Tony responded knowing full well what his son was doing. Steve just smiled at his son and husband’s antics. Peter’s teacher came in after and his mouth dropped. Peter smirked knowing he just bested his teacher.

“Right so let's get this started” Principal Morita said as he sat down in his chair. Peter sat between his dads and the teacher next to Morita. 

“We are so sorry about Peter’s absences, sometimes there is family business he needs to attend to and he unfortunately gets sick often on top of that, so what can we do to make sure his grades don’t suffer?” Steve asked his arm draped around Peter protectively. 

“I’m sorry” the teacher said “so Peter you weren’t lying?” Peter smirked and shook his head no.

“Sir I would like you to meet my fathers, Captain Steven Stark-Rogers and Anthony or Tony Stark-Rogers” Peter stated pride radiating from him. He never got to say that to anyone besides himself so when he could it felt amazing. 

“Peter you make me sound significantly less cool when you say that” Tony chimed in. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter is a great student” the teacher began choosing his words carefully “he’s the top of the class, his work is always impeccable it's just that there was some concern from staff and parents on the board that since Peter does so well without seeming to pay attention that he was skipping school for the hell of it” Peter groaned knowing exactly who raised this idea.

“It was Flash wasn’t it? Or his mom?” Peter asked visibly enraged “when I come to class I do nothing but be polite, yes I might not listen fully but when asked a question I answer and correctly. Flash comes to class and all he does is speak out of turn, get questions wrong and bothers me and my friends” Steve and Tony look horrified that they are likely in this situation because of another student. The teacher doesn’t respond looking at Morita for what to do next but before he can say anything Tony is fed up.

“I understand that my husband and I are not as active in our position as top donors, our communications coming anonymously, and I hope you can understand why but how does a family have that much power by giving money? Had I known if I wanted to keep Peter for S.I. stuff all I had to do was donate more money I would have done that years ago” Tony stated. Peter smiled at the memory of freshman year when Flash went around trying to figure out who this S-R kid was. His dad’s began donating when the Academic Decathlon team didn’t raise enough money from their bake sale to travel to a competition.

“Mr. Stark” the teacher began

“Rogers, its Stark-Rogers” Tony interrupted

“Right Mr. Stark-Rogers, know that we know Peter isn’t just skipping school to skip there won’t be any more problems with his assignments and grades, especially if he brings in a note” the teacher finished.

“Great so I think we’re done here” Tony said “As you know you both signed NDAs so if anything leaks about what we have discussed here your careers are over” Tony smiled as he put on his hat and sunglasses. Steve shook his head and chuckled as he did the same. Peter put on sunglasses even though he didn’t need to, he just thought it completed the group look. When they exited the office Steve wrapped an arm around Peter and kept his head down. Tony stared down at his phone and began replying to texts and emails he had gotten during the meeting. Peter’s super hearing meant he heard all of the conversations people were having. Some people were talking about classes and plans but others were talking about the rumor Tony Stark was at the school for something others that they hear Captain America was visiting. Peter started walking faster as he felt people starting to stare at him. Peter tugged on his dad’s shirts which had become the hand motion for faster. No one was able to get a good look at who Peter was walking with, puzzling some but it was soon forgotten.

When they were in the car Tony looked at Peter and Steve asking “who wants ice cream?” Peter smiled nodding excitedly while Steve smiled replying sure. “Awesome! Let's go” Tony whipped out of the school parking lot towards their normal spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos Welcomed :)


	5. Peter Reveals Who He Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be mistakes, I tried...

Peter had been missing from school for the past 2 weeks which was pretty normal since the meeting with hist teacher, Stark Industries was reportedly making a huge announcement on Friday. No one at school except Ned and MJ knew the correlation. On Friday Peter and Harley would be officially named as 2 of at least 3 heirs to Stark Industries and there was a lot to prepare for. Peter was nervous to say the least.

Steve was getting worried about his son who was stressing over the impending announcement more than he needed to which meant it was time for distractions. 

“Hey Petey whatcha doin today?” Steve asked sitting down on the couch next to Peter.

“Nothing, I finished my speech and dad said I can maybe go to school tomorrow but maybe not because I might have a photoshoot or something, oh and Harley and I have a meeting scheduled with Aunt Pep and Dad so by proxy you too at 3 I think” Peter responded looking up from his phone.

“Ooh official, do I get a sneak peak at what it's about?” Steve asked teasingly knowing his son wasn’t going to give it up.

“Nope, anyways do you wanna get brunch?” Peter asked before standing up.

“Umm of course, time to hang out with my Bear before he’s all grown up. Ok, Morgan has lessons so I’ll go get dressed, the usual place?” Steve asked leaving the room. Peter hollered yes as he climbed the stairs to his own wing. Peter stood in front of his mirror getting lost at looking at himself. He wore tight suit pants with a tight short sleeve shirt and shoes that were shinier than his glasses, holding the jacket he would put on later for the meeting. Peter lost track of time because Steve had come looking for him and stopped when he saw Peter looking as himself.

“You know when you were born I knew this day would come, I wanted to wait as long as possible to reveal you to the world ‘cause I was worried you weren’t going to be ready but Peter, you are more than ready. How you managed school, the teachers and students along with work while managing to make time for your friends, family and boyfriend, just proves to me how you were born for this. It’s going to be hard, and sometimes you’re going to want to give up but Bear you’re gonna do so good. You not only look the part which I must add you take after me with your taste but exude the role” tears started flowing from each of their eyes.

“Thanks Papa, I think I really needed to hear that” Peter moved towards Steve, dropping his jacket and putting his arms out. Steve thanks his super strength picking Peter up who responded by wrapping his legs around the soldier's waist. The two stayed like this for minutes, Steve whispering into Peter’s hair how proud he was and that he and dad are always going to be there and how perfect of a son Peter is. By the time Peter calmed down it was nearly lunch, the two switching their plans. After the two walked around a bit before they had to go home so Peter could get ready for the meeting.

Harley and Peter went over their key talking points and notes and before they knew it it was time. Peter fixed Harley’s tie and hair as they rode the elevator up. As the floor number grew closer Harley squeezed Peter’s hand for reassurance letting go as the doors opened. Peter and Harley entered the room, their Stark pads in one hand looking very professional. The adults in the room, Pepper, Tony and Steve were astonished that the two boys in front of them. 

“Good Afternoon” Harley stated as he entered. 

“Potato boy” Tony responded still staring at the two boys who unbuttoned their jackets as they sat down, thinking ‘damn I taught these boys well’ 

“So what brings you here today gentleman?” Pepper added ignoring Tony.

“The future of Stark Industries” Peter responded confidently, the three adults smiled at the confidence Peter has gained coming so far from the shy baby boy they had brought home from the hospital.

“Ok so enlighten us” Tony responded, smirking, he had a bet with Pepper what the meeting was about he just didn’t know who was going to do what, like she claimed she knew. 

“Well as you know we have been training so to say these past few years for the roles we are going to step into once we are ready, after much discussion we have decided the path we want and the people we want to be involved. Pepper I have been training under you and I have continuously been amazed but you and all that you do for SI but you are only business. I however love building things and only enjoy the business part” Harley started looking at Peter.

“I have been training under you dad, learning about the labs and the processes of creating, testing and publishing which I thoroughly enjoy which is why we’re here to finally tell you the positions under your guidance we think we’d be most suited for along with the people we want with us” Peter followed “I think that I would be best suited for Chief Technology Officer and when the time comes I want my head of Research and Development to be Ned Leeds” Tony and Steve both smirked knowing that was going to be Peter’s outcomes. Harley took a deep breath before starting.

“For me we have talked and talked literally for hours over this but I think I am best suited for Chief Operating Officer which allows me time in the lab as well as my partial owner responsibilities. Peter and I firmly believe when the time comes of course that the future CEO of Stark Industries based on work done and the attitude of the person should be Michelle Jones and Morgan will fit into the equation however she fits when the time comes” Harley and Peter both looked relieved as Harley finished. Pepper turned to Tony and Steve and put out her hand, Tony rolled his eyes while Steve laughed watching his husband pull out the exact cash needed for the new shoes Pepper wanted.

“FRIDAY please call MJ and Ned to the conference room please” Pepper asked as she motioned for the boys to join them on their side of the table. Peter and Harley stood up and hugged quickly and pecked a kiss while attempting to maintain the professionalism they entered with. As the two sat down a knock was heard at the door. MJ and Ned walked in looking puzzled at what they walked into. 

“Please sit, we have some news for you two” Tony motioned to the recently unoccupied chairs. The two sat cautiously while staring at the boys who could barely maintain their cool. Pepper motioned for Peter to start.

“Ned, you have been my best friend since forever, you have built more lego sets and robots than I can count, you were able to hack my suit when I couldn’t and I live with its creator. You are insanely smart which you have proved through your several published accomplishments and trinkets and I’m overwhelmingly excited to go to college with you in two years but after college I hope to be able to work with you as well. Edward Leeds would you do me the pleasure and be my head of Research and Development?” Peter asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Peter are you serious, of course man, I’ll always be your guy in the chair” Ned responded as calmly as possible despite freaking out on the inside. Peter stood up and rounded the table, Ned mirroring him as the two met for a giant hug. The two regained their composer before taking their seats. MJ gave Ned a side hug still puzzled by why she was also here. Harley started talking.

“MJ, you have become one of my closest friends and yet you still scare me sometimes, you are insanely good at everything and have one of the biggest hearts I know. Your passion can be seen in everything you do and your work ethic is rival to Peppers which is saying a lot. Since you have interned here numbers have gone up substantially and yes I’m saying that it's because of you” Peter squeezed Harley’s hand before starting his bit.

“MJ you are my Pepper, you always have been. You’ve kept me focused, been there when I needed to get my head out of the gutter, when I needed to rant and most importantly kept me safe. MJ will you do us the honor and be our Pepper for life? Upon graduation and Ms. Potts’ retirement: will you be the future CEO of Stark Industries?” Peter asks, smiling. MJ has tears running down her face as she processes what just happened.

“Of course loser. Oh my god” everyone in the room is now slightly misty eyed at the exchange that just happened. MJ and Peter once again met in the middle for a hug soon Harley and Ned joined in. Tony, Steve and Pepper all shared a look that their company was in the right hands. 

  
Peter woke up groggy Friday morning to the sound of Ned blowing his nose. Peter looked around at the group, despite having ample guest rooms and for Peter and Harley their own ones they ended up sleeping in the theater room. MJ was curled into Shuri’s side while Harley had been wrapped around Peter. Peter slowly started to wake them all up because today was the big day. Since their meeting it had been revealed that Peter would not be the only one graduating early, that MJ and Ned both had enough credits and after a phone call with each of their parents and a family dinner they would also be revealed to the public and be attending their top choice schools after a gap year. 

Peter got MJ up first, she had a hair appointment soon. then Harley and Shuri, they had breakfast reservations to celebrate, that MJ was meeting them at. The group slowly got ready in normal outing attire sans MJ and Peter who looked like they were going to a fashion show. Peter wore a loose short sleeve button with tight dress pants and MJ wore a tight shirt and loose flowing pants paired with heels that cost an exorbitant amount but Shuri insisted on buying. Breakfast was uneventful aside from Harley spilling Champagne on himself. They all knew they didn’t need to be drinking but they were celebrating and they had the money so they were going to celebrate in style. After several pictures and story posts (they no longer cared about school, Flash was convinced they were selling themselves to afford to live) they headed back to the tower to get ready.

When it was 11:30 the group met back up in the lounge used as holding for press conferences. The group looked smart, Peter wore a bespoke suit that fit perfectly and accented his built structure. Harley wore a similar suit aside from color. Ned’s suit was grey and a bit more relaxed. MJ wore a three piece suit and out shone the boys, looking exactly like a CEO would. She was still working while the others just sat and waited. 

Pepper, Tony and Steve went out first explaining what the press conference was about and how they were so proud of the individuals and happy that they could finally show off how amazing their son really was. 

“Without further adieu, I would like to welcome my son Peter Stark-Rogers” Tony exclaimed practically yelling into the microphone. Peter emerged through the door giving a wave before hugging his parents and aunt and taking the podium. 

"Good Afternoon everyone, as my dad said my name is Peter Stark-Rogers and those who know me and are very confused right now, my middle name is Parker. Anyways I had a whole big speech but a few things changed this week so I’m going to tell you a few basic facts before introducing the rest of my team, and if you want to know more I’m available for interviews. Right, I'm 16 years old, I am Junior in high school but I am graduating early. I will be attending MIT after taking a gap year to learn more about the company nationally and internationally before I step into my role once the current person retires which should line up nicely. My parents have given me an amazing life and I am forever thankful to them. Right any questions before I introduce my partner in crime?”

“Mr. Stark-Rogers what role will you be stepping into?” someone called.

“Oh right, never said that, upon successful completion of college I will be stepping into the role of Chief Technology Officer” Peter looked out into the crowd. “Honestly, I’m busy so I’m just going to announce my partner and you can contact S.I. or my office with any other questions. I would like you all to meet one of the other two Stark Industry heirs and the future Chief Operating Officer Harley Keener” Peter stepped away from the podium clapping before giving Harley a hug who took the podium.

“Hey y’all, I’m Harley Keener, I also will be doing an interview soon so I’m not going to say much but I am 17 years old, I graduated last year and I am currently taking online classes at MIT but will be moving on campus in the fall, yea that’s pretty much it” Harley chuckled “so fun fact Peter and I actually flipped a coin over who would introduce the next two and this one’s mine so please put your hands together for the only man besides his son who can hack Tony Stark-Rogers, he’s designed 3 lego sets that are currently in circulation and an amazingly hard worker, the future head of Research and Development, Ned Leeds” Harley stepped next to Peter whispering about the crowd. Ned hugged each boy before taking the mic.

“Hi umm… I’m Ned Leeds, I’m 17 years old and I will be graduating soon to take a gap year at Stark Industries before attending school at MIT with Peter and Harley. Apparently I’ll also be doing an interview so look out for that!” Ned looked back at Peter who stepped up giving him another hug before taking his spot. 

“This last individual you will soon learn is my Pepper, she is insanely smart and quick and can shut anyone down with a look and if that doesn’t work her words can sting. I could honestly go on forever about her but instead I’ll just bring her out because I know she has a meeting this afternoon to prepare for because I’m supposed to be there but maybe I’ll pull a Tony as Pepper has coined it. Everyone please welcome the future CEO of Stark Industries Michelle Jones” Peter gleamed as MJ walked, no, strutted out of the door, Peter gave her a quick hug before stepping back to give her the floor.

“Good afternoon, my name is Michelle Jones I am 17 years old and will be graduating in a few weeks along with the boys sans Harley, like them I will also be taking a gap year before attending Stanford Business school. I will be doing an interview as well so I just want to take the time to thank my mentor Pepper. I have always looked up to you since I was a little kid and I continuously learn something new from you which I am beyond grateful for. And to my new team, I can’t wait for the future” MJ smiled back before stepping away. Pepper stepped up hugging MJ before ending the press conference. 

The group exited the stage, took the elevator to the Stark-Rogers floor and collapsed on the couches with tired but enormous smiles.


	6. Epilogue

Pepper cancelled the meeting, deciding to take MJ shopping claiming they needed to destress. Peter, Ned, Harley and Shuri played Mario Kart for the afternoon before Steve and Tony came in their excitement about something hard to mask. They announced they would be spending the weekend at the beach house in the Hamptons giving them a bit more time before they needed to face the public. Ned and MJ’s moms dropped their stuff off earlier in the day so once the girls returned they were set to go. What they did not expect was for MJ and Pepper to return in a glacier white Audi S7 Sportback. MJ appeared to be in shock as she parked the car in front of the group who was packing the car.

“Virginia Potts, did you buy the kid a car?” Tony exclaimed causing Steve to bump his head. Pepper got out of the car, nodding proudly.

“Of course I can’t have my protege not understanding the power of being a Stark-Rogers rock” Pepper smirked as she boarded the elevator telling them to have a great weekend. MJ proceeded to get into the other car after making sure to grab her new sunglasses and purse and making sure to lock the car.

The teens spent the weekend relaxing and catching up on the little work they had from missing school and preparing themselves for what Monday was to bring. Stark Industries was paying to beef up security for the few weeks of school remaining, but they couldn’t patrol the students.

Monday morning was already going to be a long one when Peter woke up with a phone full of notifications like never before. 

Peter dragged himself out of bed putting on a short sleeve button down that nicely accented his arms with a pair of tight slacks and his new white Luxembourg sneakers, a pair of Ray-bans, his St. Elmo necklace along with a chain and his rings that he rarely wore unless he was feeling himself, like today. Peter checked his hair twice before exiting his room with an Off White/ Supreme backpack he bought in spite of Flash who couldn’t get it because ‘it sold out too fast’

“Do my eyes deceive me or is the little rich boy actually dressing like one” Tony asked from where he was leaning on Steve who just smirked.

“Bear you look great! Do you need me to drive you or are you going to finally drive the nice car we got you?” Peter looked down before smirking

“I drive the car just not to school, but yes today I will be driving myself, thank you” Peter walked towards the door texting the group chat the picture he took of his outfit, and that he was stopping at Starbucks, did they want their usuals, sans Shuri and Harley the both still likely asleep. The two quickly replied with much thanks which Peter laughed at. Once Peter finally made it to school everyone was looking at him pulling in, his spot which usually had two vacant spots next to it were filled waiting for his car. Peter started laughing when he saw the car's occupants none other than Ned and MJ. Peter parked the others meeting him for their Starbucks trying to ignore the stares they were getting from everyone.

Each was wearing their expensive outfits fit for the world they were a part of which baffled most. They were paid interns so they had been able to buy nice things like Ned going out and buying a chain and the most expensive shoes he could find, both of which were on display today. MJ wore large flowy slacks with a tight white shirt and a jean jacket that looked good with the bag Pepper had just bought for her with large rimmed glasses. The three did a quick cheers, wished for alcohol and began walking to the building.

They each took a deep breath and gave it their all strutting down the hallway causing them to grow silent as they passed. The three stopped at Peter’s locker so he could grab his textbook even though he’d completed it entirely and continued to class where the three sat down and responded to emails and checked social media occasionally saying something and ignoring the stares they were getting. When class finally started the trio put away their devices finally looking up at the class. Mr. Harrington was their first period teacher who walked in told the class to stop gawking, congratulated them and began the lesson. Flash sat and glared at them as they continued to ignore him.

They all finally understood Peter though, he was no longer an enigma. 


End file.
